1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to entertainment systems, and more particularly to vehicle entertainment systems which include entertainment consoles having a docking station capable of docking a media player (e.g. IPOD®, MP3 player or MP4 player) within the vehicle and to such entertainment systems that are also usable outside of a vehicle at a desired location (e.g. home or office).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, video screens have been mounted in the headrests of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. These video screens are connected to video players located, for example, in the glove box of the vehicle. However, the video player and video screen cannot be removed from the vehicle. Thus, videos may only be viewed with such systems when occupying the vehicle.
Therefore, a need exists for an entertainment system which includes a video display (e.g. LCD) and a docking station which is capable of docking a media player (e.g. IPOD®) within a vehicle (e.g. a headrest or ceiling of a vehicle) for use therein and which may also be removed from the vehicle for use outside of the vehicle, such as for example, in the home or office.